For the Love of Mary
by LoveIsLikeAFlower
Summary: Mary and Bash can finally be together! They are unsure of their future but Mary knows as long as her future is with him, it will be a great one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Reign" Everything except my storyline belongs to The CW.

It is the night before their wedding and Mary is shivering with anxiety. She has always been conflicted with her feelings for both Francis and Bash but she knows that she has made the right decision. It is the best decision she has made in her whole life, to be with Bash. She has been told since she was a child that she would marry Francis and that had controlled her feelings for Bash since the first day she saw him, keeping her love buried. She believed that it was wrong to develop feelings for him but she was mistaken, it was amazingly right. Her heart had not been open when she first met Sebastian but now that she has been released from her obligations to Francis and Bash was legitimized, she could start a new life with this strong and surprising man.

She has questions that need answering and feelings that need to be addressed, so she leaves her room to go visit Bash. When she enters the room he is in bed reading, she can imagine what he is wearing, or what he isn't wearing, under the covers and how soon, after they are married, she will be able to see him and touch him…she shakes the image out of her mind when he says her name in his rugged yet soft voice, "Mary?" He begins to get out of bed and so Mary turns away. When he walks over he has his robe on and has a concerned look in his eye, "What has happened? Is everything alright?" Mary then gives the smallest undetectable smile and thinks to herself, "Yes, everything is perfect." But then she remembers why she is here. "I want to talk to you," and then takes a deep breath and says "I understand why you would want the throne for your father but why be so willing to marry me? Life with me will be difficult and dangerous, and I do not know if I am willing to put you in that situation!" Bash stops her by brushing his hand across her cheek, looking down into her eyes, "That is not your decision to make. It is a risk I am willing to take to insure you and and your country is safety." Mary looks up at Bash and gives him a sad smile, trying to hold back the tears that are so eager to spring forth. She then says shakily, "Why?" Bash's expression then turns from a caring look to one of nervousness. He clears his throat and runs his hand over his hair, "Ever since you first came to France, ever since you stepped off the carriage, I have been absolutely, unconditionally, irrevocably…" he ceases and then breathlessly says, "...in love with you." Mary knew that he had a lust for her but she never knew that he had _feelings _for her. She blushes and looks away, embarrassed that she did not know about his feelings. He clasps her chin and slowly turns her face towards him, "I love you, Mary, and I am so sorry that you did not know sooner. I know you are unsure of your feelings but at least you are sure of mine." Mary looks into his misty blue eyes and as always gets lost in them, trying to find her way back to Bash. She lifts her hand to gently caress his face and then without knowing what she is doing, she lifts herself onto her toes and places her lips against his. Bash is shocked at first but by the time a second has gone by he is holding her face to his and is being pulled deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Mary is intoxicated with happiness. If she could she would never stop kissing Bash, but she wants to save some things for their wedding night, so reluctantly she pulls away, sucking in air that she thought was unnecessary. She needs nothing but Bash. Bash smiles down at her and runs his fingers through her long brown curls, never wanting to release contact. Mary says, "I want tomorrow night to be special." Bash then has a calm and loving look in his eyes, "And it will be." Mary smiles and gives him a kiss goodnight, then turns to leave but then whirls around and whispers in a serious but affectionate tone, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my readers I did not think I would get even one follow! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to post another one faster next time. Thanks Again!

* * *

Mary wakes up the next morning to the warmth of the sun streaming through her windows. She smiles, she is to wed Bash today! She joyously leaps out of bed and calls for a bath.

* * *

She is sitting in the bath when there is a knock at the door. She pulls her robe on and opens the door to a smiling Bash, who pushes into the room and closes the door, immediately pressing his lips to hers, which takes her by surprise but she in no way objects. She smiles with her eyes closed as he slowly pulls away. He then says, "I am sorry. I could not endure one more second of this agony, I had to be near you." Mary looks up and says, "I am just glad you knocked." "I'm not," Bash says looking her up and down with a seductive grin on his face. Mary smirks and opens the door and pushes him out of the room and says, "Patience, my dear," then closes it.

* * *

Mary stands in front of the full length mirror admiring her beautiful wedding dress. It has off the shoulder sleeves that stop at her elbow and turn into trumpet style, flowing behind her. It has delicate beading that is a neutral color in the shape of a flowing tree's branches, starting on her shoulders, coming together at her waist then scattering down on her hips and behind her. It had a long train, a skirt with three layers, and a tight bodice. The dress flattered her body nicely, hugging her top half and flowing out into a ball gown shaped skirt. She was extremely excited to see Bash's face when she walked into the procession hall. Just then she heard the music start to play and all of a sudden she began to shake and doubt her decision. As she walked out of her chambers, she began to feel short of breath and dizzy but once they opened the doors to ceremony room and she saw Bash, her fear faded and was replaced with bliss. He looked up at her with the most adoring face she had ever seen. His brows were tilted up, he had a light smile, and a sparkle in his eye, and was amazed by her beauty. As Bash gazed at her with wonder and unconditional love he saw that she held herself with such stature, as if no one could harm her in that moment.

When Mary saw Bash's face, an overwhelming feeling of joy surged through her, filling her with exuberation and exhilaration. As she walked further towards him she began to smile and delightful tears filled her eyes and a sudden thought entered her mind, she is to be with Bash for the rest of her life…. bare Bash's children and they, together, would become become the king and queen of France. She smiles.

She continues down the aisle, for what seems like an eternity, until she finally is facing the beautiful man in front of her. Bash reaches forward and takes Mary's hands in his and whispers, "I love you," and with that the ceremony begins.

* * *

Bash takes Mary's hand and they kneel on the alter's steps, the priest blesses them, they sign the marriage scroll and stand back up. Mary and Bash turn to each other and pronounce their vows to one another.

Bash then says,

"I, , take you, Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Mary gives him a teary smile and takes a deep breath and says,

"I, Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland, take you, Sebastian de Poitiers, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

The priest then says, "Then in the name of the church and the almighty God that blesses this union, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." With that Bash leans forward, takes Mary's head, gently in his hand and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

The room erupts in cheers and Mary jumps with surprise, only now seeing that it was not just her and bash in the room. She smiles and sucks in a breath, releasing the joyous tears that were gathering in her eyes. Bash pulls her to his side and kisses her forehead saying in an amazed voice, "You are my wife." Mary then looks up at him with a light smile and says, "You are my husband." They look at each other for what feels like an eternity then they walk down the aisle, the start of the journey in their long and happy future together.


End file.
